monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis
'Bunta' thumb|left|100pxBunta Fūseijou '(風生獣) - Fūri o czarnej sierści, czerwonych oczach i krótkim ogonie. "Wielki gangsta" obwieszony pozłacanymi łańcuchami oraz początkujący raper. Ma się za nie wiadomo kogo i szerzy "szacun na dzielni". W wolnych chwilach poza "śpiewaniem" maluje murale i graffiti. Mało kto za nim przepada, bo to głupi dupek. Osobowość - dupek, - buntownik, - ma wygórowane mniemanie na temat swojej osoby, - ogólnie nie lubialny przez innych, - nie przejmuje się opinią, - oszust, - niewierny, - pyskaty, - chamski, - hałaśliwy, - arogancki, - bezczelny - impulsywny, - wulgarny, - cieszy się złą sławą w szkole, mimo tego, że jego muzyka nie przypada większości do gustu, wszyscy go kojarzą. Zainteresowania 'Rap 'Sztuka nowoczesna' Murale Graffiti Wygląd - czarna sierść, - czerwone oczy, źrenica nieco ciemniejsza od tęczówki, - nieco zwierzęcy kształt twarzy i ciała, - liczne owłosienie na ciele, - długie, ostre pazury, - małe, zaokrąglone uszy na czubku głowy, - krótki ogon, - śnieżnobiałe, ostre uzębienie, - cętki na ciele. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftFūri (Japanese: 風狸) is a yokai of China and Japan. They are also called Fūseijou (風生獣), Fūbo (風母), and Heikō (平猴). The name can be seen in the Bencao Gangmu of China, and in the Japanese works Konjaku Hyakki Shūi by Toriyama Sekien, the Mimibukuro by Negishi Shizumori, and in the Sansai Zue as well as other literature from the Edo period. Its flight distance is said to be enough to cross over one or two mountains. In the Bencao Gangmu, they are indicated to be the Colugo from Southeast Asia. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftJaponia (jap.] 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Blair DeGhoul Sonna Rotson Erika Kumonosu Carlotta Root 'Miłość' Blair DeGhoul Akina 'Wrogowie' Lucas Cry 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym go rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|leftW rolę Bunty w filmie live-action wcieli się kolumbijski aktor i YouTuber Sebastian Villalobos. W serialu, w oryginalnej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyłby .... Zaś w polskiej wersji językowej - ... . Za wykonanie piosenek, w polskiej wersji językowej byłby odpowiedzialny ... Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline *8 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala adoptuje znaki towarowe od PixieGiggler. *8 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala nadaje imię i nazwisko postaci - Bunta Fūseijou. *2017: Bunta pojawia się w webisodzie Królewskie strategie. *styczeń 2018: Pierwsza lalka Bunty zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *2018: Wpisy z pamiętnika Bunty zostają ujawnione. *2017: Bunta zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters. Stroje Galeria 'Zach' thumb|left|100pxZach Scale ' - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|250px'Gargulec – dekoracyjne, ozdobne, wystające poza lico muru, zakończenie rynny dachowej, z którego woda deszczowa ma swobodny odpływ. Początkowo kamienne, później wykonywane z blachy. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierają fantazyjne formy: twarzy ludzkich, paszczy zwierzęcych, fantastycznych stworów (np. Katedra Notre-Dame w Paryżu). Z Francji rozpowszechniły się na całą Europę. W Polsce najciekawsze pochodzą z okresu renesansu. Były stosowane na budynkach świeckich i sakralnych. Rzygacze, gargulce i maszkary umieszczano zwykle na zewnętrznych łukach i dachach świątyń: ostrzegały przed złem, ale jednocześnie chroniły przed nim, gdyż – jak wierzono – demony muszą uciec, gdy zobaczą własny obraz. Rzygaczami nazywani są również członkowie Stowarzyszenia Akademia Rzygaczy działającego w Gdańsku i skupiającego miłośników tego miasta. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|250pxSingapur – miasto-państwo położone w pobliżu południowego krańca Półwyspu Malajskiego, w południowo-wschodniej Azji. Został założony przez Brytyjczyków w 1819 i uzyskał niepodległość 9 sierpnia 1965 roku. Jego nazwa pochodzi od dwóch sanskryckich słów: singa (lew) i pura (miasto), stąd niekiedy stosowana nazwa Miasto Lwa. Wizerunek posągu Merlion jest znanym symbolem Singapuru, używanym do 1997 jako logo przez tutejszą izbę turystyki. Singapur jest siedzibą APEC i należy do takich organizacji jak: Azjatycki Bank Rozwoju, Międzynarodowa Agencja Energii Atomowej, Międzynarodowa Organizacja Pracy, Międzynarodowy Bank Odbudowy i Rozwoju, Międzynarodowy Fundusz Walutowy, Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych, Stowarzyszenie Narodów Azji Południowo-Wschodniej, Światowa Organizacja Handlu. Cechuje się on dużym pluralizmem religijnym, a główną grupą etniczną są Chińczycy. Jest to jeden z największych portów i centrów finansowych świata. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Amelie Purrmeow 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym go rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals left|210px Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Bilguun' Bilguun Mononoke ' - syn kodamy, pochodzi z Japonii, zamieszkiwał drzewo sakury. Jest nieśmiały, uwielbia motyle oraz otaczającą go naturę. Jest spokojny i uczuciowy. Najpierw musi przemyśleć każde słowo, ruch i posunięcie, jest bardzo ostrożny, w odróżnieniu od swojej dziewczyny - San-Hee. Na ogół bardzo trudno go zdenerwować, aczkolwiek gdy coś wyprowadzi go z równowagi to zmienia się nie do poznania. Pochodzi z biednej rodziny, jego matka wychowywała go samotnie. Ma czarne włosy, ozdobione pojedynczymi płatkami sakury, bladoróżową cerę oraz różowe oczy. Nie może zbyt długo stać w jednym miejscu, gdyż dosłownie zapuszcza korzenie. Uwielbia botanikę, zaś nie przepada za wf'em, ze względu na trudności z poruszaniem się. Interesuje się lepidopterologią - nauką o motylach. Ma w swoim pokoju w dormitorium zawieszone drewniane ramki z martwymi motylami. Sam posiada motyla. Ubiera się w stylu kawaii. Osobowość - nieśmiały, - uczciwy, - dobry i szczodry, - spokojny i ugodowy, - zazwyczaj w grupie stanowi głos rozsądku, - mądry, - kompletne przeciwieństwo swojej dziewczyny, San-Hee, - w nowym towarzystwie zawsze waży każde słowo, aby się nie zbłaźnić, - często daje sobą manipulować osobom o mocnych osobowościach, - "cicha woda brzegi rwie", - stara się wszystkim pomagać, - otwiera sie przy przyjaciołach i w ich towarzystwie nie jest tak nieśmiały jak w innych przypadkach, - łatwo go nabrać i oszukać, - mimo to, zawsze stara się podjąć dobre decyzje. Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór thumb|left'Kodama (jap. 木霊, 木魂) – w kulturze japońskiej duch zamieszkujący stare, ponad stuletnie drzewa (podobnie jak greckie nimfy drzewne). Historie o nich są popularne w całej Japonii. Kodamy pojawiają się przed wybranymi przez siebie ludźmi, którzy zgubili drogę w lesie. Bronią przed ludźmi drzew i mszczą się za wyrządzone im krzywdy. Ostrzegając ludzi, drzewa zamieszkane przez te istoty, oplata się specjalnym rodzajem oczyszczającej liny zwanej shimenawa. Wierzy się, że ścięcie drzewa zamieszkiwanego przez Kodama przynosi nieszczęście. Japończycy przedstawiali kodamy jako szybkie i swobodnie poruszające się po górach, dolinach i lasach duchy. Przypisywano im również zjawisko echa – gdy ktoś krzyczał potwór miał mu odpowiadać z chwilowym opóźnieniem, idealnie naśladując głos człowieka. Czasami w kontekście echa używa się również określenia yamabiko, dlatego określenia yamabiko i kodama używane są zamiennie. Uwzględniając jednak znaki, którymi zapisywane są ich nazwy można przypuszczać, że kodamy to istoty zamieszkujące lasy, a yamabiko góry i doliny. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftJaponia – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' San-Hee Yumeha Pewnego wiosennego popołudnia, San-Hee pędziła po lekcjach na spotkanie z Amelie i Blair w sprawie projektu na zajęcia ze Straszydziedzictwa. Miały spotkać się w bibliotece nieopodal szkoły, a najbliższa droga do niej prowadziła przez las. Duszka leciała tak szybko jak się da, jednak... nie zorientowała się nawet w którym momencie się zgubiła. Zwolniła trochę tempa i zleciała na ziemię. Zaczęło się ściemniać, a ona nadal błąkała się po ciemnym lesie. Nagle, zobaczyła w oddali coś, co wyjątkowo przykuło jej uwagę. Dorodne i majestatyczne drzewko wiśni. Wyrastało na samym środku lasu, tylko jedno, pośród ogromnych choinek, sosen i innych drzew. Na jednej gałęzi zwisała huśtawka wykonana z białego drewna. Bez wahania zaczęła się huśtać i robić zdjęcia swojemu odkryciu, aby pochwalić się przyjaciółkom. Codziennie tam przychodziła. Uwielbiała się pod nim uczyć, robić zdjęcia, odpoczywać, spać... dosłownie pokochała to miejsce. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się do niego przywiązywała, jednak... nikomu o tym nie mówiła, nawet swoim najbliższym przyjaciółkom. Postanowiła , że będzie lepiej jeśli pozostanie to jej sekretem, Jednak... nie mogło tak zostać na długo, albowiem gdy pewnego dnia, tuż po zakończeniu lekcji pobiegła w stronę lasu, zobaczyła grupę dorosłych wilkołaków przymierzających się do ścięcia ów wyjątkowego drzewa i zrównania terenu z ziemią, aby na jego miejscu postawić nową galerię handlową. Duszka niemal natychmiast pobiegła przed siebie i usiłowała powstrzymać grupę upiorów. Zaczęła krzyczeć i płakać, a jej wrzaski były tak donośne i głośne, że usłyszały to Blair i Amelie, które razem z innymi uczniami udały się za głosem duszycy. San-Hee naprawdę zależało na tym miejscu, bardziej niż na czymkolwiek innym. Czyżby... zakochała się w drzewie...? Może i była powszechnie uważana wśród znajomych za obłąkaną i dziwaczną, ale nie liczyła się zbytnio ze zdaniem innych. Gdy wszyscy dotarli na miejsce, z pni drzewa wydostał się... chłopak o czarnych włosach pokrytych drobnymi kwiatkami sakury, nieskazitelnie białej skórze i pięknych, różowych oczach. Wokół niego unosił się wiśniowy zapach. Jego dłonie były pokryte drzewną korą, tak jak stopy, a spiczaste uszy przywodziły na myśl liście, dzięki swojemu nietuzinkowemu kształtowi. San-Hee padła na kolana, łzy napływały jej do oczu, a na plecach poczuła... dotyk ręki. Odwróciła się, a za nią stał czarnowłosy młodzieniec, który uśmiechnął się, aby dodać jej otuchy. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i wydukała z siebie: - Nie... nie możecie... zniszczyć tego miejsca... Amelie widząc całe zdarzenie postanowiła wyjść przed szereg i wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. - Amm! Poczekaj! - krzyknęła za nią Blair, która usiłowała ją powstrzymać, ta jedynie pociągnęła ją za sobą i oczy wszystkich zebranych były skierowane właśnie na tę dwójkę. Kotka była zmotywowana i przekonana, że jej plan się powiedzie, zaś Blair... czuła się speszona całą sytuacją. - Nie możecie ot tak zniszczyć tego miejsca. Natura jest źródłem inspiracji, pasji i miłości. Jest nieodłącznym elementem naszego życia. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, aby to wyjątkowe miejsce stąd zniknęło. To jest dom wielu zwierząt, elfów, nimf i driad. - powiedziała dziewczyna i spojrzała w kierunku San-Hee, która tuliła się do nowo poznanego upiora. - Jedna nędzna kicia nie może nam przeszkodzić. - odburknęła wilkołaczka odziana w żółty kombinezon i kask. - Nie jestem sama. - odrzekła Amelie, a za nią pojawili się jej wszyscy przyjaciele. Maszyny odjechały, razem z potworami. Uczniowie zaczęli wiwatować, a San-Hee bez zastanowienia pocałowała chłopaka, który zrobił się cały czerwony. - Tak właściwie... nie znam twojego imienia, panie drzewo. - odrzekła duszka. - Bilguun, mów mi Bill. - odpowiedział chłopak. - Bilguun... Hmm... Jestem pewna, że hasztag "Ban-Hee" zaraz zawładnie internetem! - San wyciągnęła telefon i zrobiła sobie selfie ze swoim nowym partnerem. - Uwaga, uwaga! Aby uczcić miłość tej dwójki, zapraszamy wszystkich na... dyskotekę! Blair! Zapodaj jakiś kawałek! - krzyknęła Amelie i wskazała ręką na gargulicę. - Już się robi! - Blair włączyła magnetofon, z którego wydobywała się wolna, romantyczna muzyka. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni, lecz po chwili, zaczęli tańczyć, a świetliki unoszące się w powietrzu ośw oświetlały całą polanę. - Myślałam, że nie lubisz natury i uwielbiasz się szwędać po galeriach handlowych. - szepnęła Blair do Amelie, przyglądając się zakochanym. - Ćśś... Pozwól im się cieszyć chwilą. Od tamtej pory, San-Hee i Bilguun zostali oficjalnie parą. Pomimo różnic, które ich dzielą, dopełniają się wzajemnie i nie wyobrażają sobie, jak wyglądałoby ich życie bez ich drugiej połówki. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym go rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Willa thumb|left|100px Willa Huīshǒu '''- córka żywiołaka powietrza.Jest bardzo tradycyjną potworką,pochodzi z Chin.Jest ułożona,grzeczna i kocha parady.Mimo swojej delikatności i znajomości manier,kiedy wpadnie w gniew staje się istnym huraganem. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Rochi mouscedes ♥ Osobowość - na ogół spokojna i wyluzowana, - w gniewie zachowuje się jak istny huragan, - pamiętliwa, - uczciwa, - wierna (choć to często ulega wątpliwościom), - czasami przejmuje się niektórymi rzeczami, aż za bardzo, - w pełni oddana swojej jedynej miłości - muzyce, którą chce tworzyć w przyszłości, - introwertyk - lubi samotność i własne towarzystwo, - opanowana, zazwyczaj stroni od awantur i stara się ich nie wszczynać jako pierwsza, - lojalna wobec przyjaciół, - stara się mieć swój własny styl i nie podążać za wyznaczoną modą, - indywidualistka, - twierdzi, że mężczyzna nie jest jej potrzebny do szczęścia i sama może zawalczyć o siebie - feministka, - wbrew pozorom, uwielbia chińskie tradycje, a zwłaszcza parady, w których aktywnie uczestniczyła przed przybyciem do Monster High, przywiązuje do tego dużą wagę, - nieco skryta w sobie, - uwielbia wszelakie media społecznościowe i większość jej znajomych stanowią Ci, których poznała właśnie przez internet, - niezależna, zawsze stara się dodać coś od siebie i nie lubi być pod pantoflem innych. Zainteresowania Wygląd - czarne, długie włosy, z prostą grzywką, które w zależności od padającego światła zmieniają swoją barwę na granatową, czasami spina ich część w małego koka z tyłu głowy, - fioletowo-granatowe, nieco skośne oczy, - biała, przeźroczysta cera, jej nogi i ręce się rozpływają gdy biegnie, - cienkie, małe usta, które zazwyczaj podkreśla ciemnymi, wyrazistymi pomadkami, np. w kolorze malinowym, lub burgundowym, - jest dość wysoka i postawna, - tatuaż na plecach przedstawiający kwitnącą wiśnię, - małe uszy, w których prawie zawsze widnieją słuchawki. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|194pxŻywiołak''' to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Miejsce pochodzenia Chiny – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, obejmujące historyczne Chiny (bez Tajwanu) oraz Tybet i inne ziemie w Azji Środkowej zamieszkane w sumie przez 56 grup etnicznych. Chiny to najludniejsze państwo świata o populacji przekraczającej 1,3 mld osób, co stanowi 19,1% populacji światowej. Pod względem powierzchni jest 3. na świecie, a pod względem wielkości gospodarki 2. po USA (pod względem PKB nominalnego), jak i 1. pod względem PKB realnego. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeńśtwo' 'Dalsza Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Miusa Harumi Miusa to najlepsza przyjaciółka Willi, zawsze może jej się zwierzyć oraz dzielić z nią swoje pasje i zainteresowania. Dziewczyny poznały się na jednej ze szkolnych dyskotek, obie bardzo liczyły na zgarnięcie fuchy DJ'a, jako, że obie są świetne w tej dziedzinie, żadna w siebie nie wątpiła. Kiedy dziewczyny przybyły na miejsce, okazało się że obie... dostały tę pracę! Podchodziły do siebie z dystansem, zaniedbując przy tym imprezową atmosferę. W końcu, kiedy zauważyły, że dyskoteka "umiera" przestały traktować siebie jak rywalki. Połączyły siły i zafundowały uczniom najlepsze dyskotekowe doznania ostatniej dekady. Potem wiele razy spotykały się, bowiem jak odkryły - łączył je podobny gust muzyczny, szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Co ciekawe, dzielą razem jeden pokój w dormitorium. Yumarain Song Dziewczyny poznały się na portalu społecznościowym. To Willa pierwsza zaprosiła Yumę do znajomych, prawdopodobnie z powodu zdjęcia Yumy z płytą ukochanego zespołu Willi. Z czasem internetowe rozmowy, czy wymiana zdjęć, przerodziły się w bardzo dobrą znajomość, tak mocną, że dziewczyny spotkały się na żywo. Chociaż obie o wiele bardziej preferują internetowe znajomości i częściej ze sobą piszą, niż siebie widzą nie przeszkadza im to w podtrzymywaniu znajomości. Aaeminali Ogledalo 'Znajomi' Blair DeGhoul 'Miłość' Justin Saina Dopóki Willa nie rozpoczęła nauki w Monster High, nigdy wcześniej nie miała chłopaka. Obecnie, jej drugą połówką jest Justin Saina. Willa po raz pierwszy zobaczyła na żywo Justina Timberchainsa na jednym z jego konertów. Nie cieszyła się z ów wydarzenia, gdyż zwyczajnie nie znosiła mzuyki, którą tworzył. No może nie tyle co nie znosiła, a nie przepadała za nią. Twierdziła, że to nie jej brzmienie i, że Justin nie jest zbyt oryginalnym artystą, jak na kogoś kto pracuje w show biznesie. Mimo to, razem ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką - Miusą Harumi - wybrały się na jego koncert, który miał się odbyć w Salem! Duszka powiedziała, że ma dwa bilety na ten koncert i bardzo by chciała aby poszła tam razem z nią. Żywiołaczka już miała odmówić, ale w ostatniej chwili uległa rozczarowanemu i smutnemu spojrzeniu duszki. Następnego dnia, wieczorem, upiorki poszły na koncert, jednak ze względu na niezbyt przychylne miejsca w ostatnim rzędzie, przed mnóstwem wrzeszczących nastolatek nic, ale to kompletnie nic nie widziały, tym bardziej Willa, która nie miała ochoty na jakiekolwiek przeżycia powiązane z koncertem. Kilka miesięcy później, do Straszyceum zawitał nowy uczeń - tajemniczy Justin Saina, zwyczajny, niewyróżniający się z tłumu chłopak. Przed pierwszą lekcją, Willa szła przez korytarz, słuchając przy tym muzyki ze swójego trumnofonu. Była tak rozmarzona i zamyślona, że nawet nie zauważyła zmierzającego w przeciwnym kierunku chłopaka, potknęła się, a jej telefon upadł na świeżo wypolerowaną podłogę, podniosła głowę i wprost utonęła w głębokich oczach chłopaka. Jak dotąd, nie wierzyła w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale uczucie, które poczuła, gdy go zobaczyła było nie do opisania. Czyżby się zakochała? Możliwe. Cały ten czas wpatrywała się w oczy upiora. Chłopak spytał czy nic jej nie jest, podnosząc z ziemi jej ITrumnę, Willa ocknęła się i przeprosiła. Spytała czy jest tu nowy i jaką ma teraz lekcję. Okazało się, że od teraz będzie chodził do klasy razem z nią i Miusą. Wydawało jej się, że może z nim rozmawiać o wszystkim, o muzyce, a nawet o Justinie Timberchainsie, którego szczerze nie znosiła. Weszli razem do klasy od Szporachunków, na końcu pomieszczenia już siedziała Miusa, która czekała na żywiołaczkę, obserwowała jak Willa z rozmarzeniem patrzy na nowego upiora. Pod koniec dnia, przed lekcją muzyki, Justin dawał koncert w klasie. Stał na ławce i śpiewał jeden z nowych kawałków... Justina Timberchainsa! Otoczył go wianuszek dziewcząt. Do klasy weszły Miusa i Willa, które rozmawiały na temat zdjęcia, które umieściła Amelie na klasowej grupie. Wii nic nie rozumiała. Gdy chłopak ją zobaczył, posłał jej smutne spojrzenie. Nie chciała zaprzepaścić szansy posiadania pierwszego chłopaka w swoim życiu, było jej strasznie wstyd. Ze łzami w oczach wybiegła z sali, a Justin pobiegł za nią. Spotkali się na dziedzińcu, przy fontannie, gdzie Willa ocierała swoje łzy. Przepraszała i próbowała tłumaczyć swoje zachowanie, ale Justin przerwał jej pocałunkiem. Po tym jak Willa zerwała z Justinem, a ten związał się z Blair - gargulicą o, jak się okazało, nie do końca kamiennym sercu, żywiołaczka wiatru przechodziła pewien kryzys. Nie wiedziała co ma robić, chciała skupić się wyłącznie na swojej muzyce, na tworzeniu jej, lecz.. coś ją blokowało. Tym czymś, a raczej kimś, był Justin. Willa nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, może za ostro go potraktowała? Wbrew pozorom, dżinn również zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim, co nie umknęło uwadze Blair, która doskonale wiedziała co trapi jej chłopaka. Postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i zaaranżować spotkanie pomiędzy Willą, a Justinem. Z początku, dość sceptycznie do tego podchodziła, lecz z pomocą Amelie udało jej się wszystko przygotować. Wysłała do nich anonimowe listy, będące zaproszeniami na owe spotkanie. - Oh, cześć Willa... - speszył się Justin. - Hej... - odparła żywiołaczka i usiadła przy krześle. - Myślałem, że spotkam tutaj Blair... - Jak widać, pomyliłeś się... Rozmowa pomiędzy tą dwójką przebiegała dość wolno i mozolnie, lecz z czasem obydwoje czuli się coraz bardziej komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie. Postanowili, że zostaną przyjaciółmi. Justin sprawiał wrażenie jakby najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniał o wszelkich troskach, Blair nauczyła go dostrzegać to co najważniejsze i nie przejmować się drobnostkami, lecz w sercu Willi wciąż zagęszcza się poczucie winy i pomimo tego, że utrzymuje z dżinnem przyjacielskie stosunku, martwi się o niego i nie chce, aby Blair go skrzywdziła, popełniając ten sam błąd co ona. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Umiejętności Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Wygląd Willi pochodzi od Musy z serialu Winx. Lalki Galeria Willa projekty by A.G.jpg Willa IHF 2 by A.G.jpg Willa IHF by A.G.jpg Willa Skullette by A.G.png Willa portret by Rochi.jpg Willa ID by A.G.jpg Willa koncept by Rochi.jpg thumb|left|100pxChalchiuhticue Coatlicue '- Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Festiwale 'Media społecznościowe' Wygląd Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|154pxCoatlicue (nah. "ta, w sukni z wężów") – bogini ziemi, życia i śmierci. Wyobrażana jako kobieta w spódniczce z węży i naszyjniku z ludzkich dłoni i głów, o stopach zakończonych pazurami jaguara. W wierzeniach azteckich symbolizowała Ziemię – dawczynię życia i Ziemię – pożerającą wszystko, co w niej pogrzebane. Była też matką Quetzalcoatla i Xolotla, a także boga słońca Huitzilopochtli (którego według legendy urodziła jako dziewica po przyjęciu w siebie spadającej z nieba pierzastej piłki), Księżyca i Gwiazd. Występowała również jako Cihuacoatl (kobieta wąż) i Tlazolteotl (bogini zjadająca grzechy). Aztekowie dość okrutnie czcili Coatlicue, składając jej ofiary z ludzi, wierząc, że krew daje ziemi płodność. Według podań co roku bogini łączyła się z własnym synem Xipe Totekiem, który w czasie aktu składał głęboko w jej łonie ziarna kukurydzy. By ziarna wykiełkowały, bogini potrzebowała wsparcia śmiertelnych i dlatego jej kapłani zapewniali je, ofiarując serca żywcem wydarte ofiarom, nawadniając glebę ich krwią i sadząc w ziemi odrąbane głowy, ręce i serca, które bogini dołączała do swego gnijącego naszyjnika. Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' Xochiquetzal Coatlicue 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Zwierzakiem Chalchiuhticue jest samica jaguara o imieniu Tlazolteolt. Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Arty' Chalchiuhticue ID by A.G.jpg Chalhiuhticue projekty by A.G.jpg 'Od Was ♥' Chalchitwarzsimsy.png|Od Liścia ♥ Chalchsimsy.png|Od Liścia ♥ Chalchinowachibir.png|Od Liścia ♥ 'Różne' Chachiuhticue ID by A.G.png 'Zapowiedzi:' *Neomi - syrena, pochodząca z Grecji, porusza się na wózku inwalidzkim, porafi świetnie pływać, po wyjściu z wody jej ogon zmienia się w nogi, lecz po pewnym wypadku w dzieciństwie straciła czucie w nogach i od tamtej pory, jeśli chce się poruszać na lądzie, jest zmuszona do poruszania się na wózku. Gossip girl, uwielbia ploteczki, często (za często) podsłuchuje cudze rozmowy i w dodatku przekłamuje fakty, nawet wbrew swojej woli. Tak naprawdę, Neomi to jej pseudonim, który sama sobie nadała, twierdzi, że jej imię nie jest na tyle ciekawe, ani oryginalne, aby go używać. Często użala się nad sobą, wbrew pozorom, bierze sobie do serca wszelkie negatywne opinie, wiele rzeczy sobe wmawia i dopowiada. Niewielu zna ją od tej strony, ale jest wrażliwa i dla przyjaciół mogłaby poświęcić naprawdę wiele. Jest bardzo kochliwa, lecz póki co, jej wszystkie zauroczenia kończyły się klęską, bo albo upiory odrzucały jej zaloty, albo *Elvira - wampir, krewna Amelie z wampirzej strony rodziny, pasjonatka wszystkiego co owiane grozą. Pochodzi z Włoch. Inspirowana Elvirą, władzynią ciemności, po której ma imię, Mistress 9 oraz Morticią Addams. Ma słabość do krwi, ale stara się walczyć z nałogiem, uwielbia wino. Również pali papierosy w chwilach zwątpienia. Unika słońca jak tylko może, nie rozstaje się z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Uczęszczała do Akademii Sztuk Niewidzialnych, lecz szybko porzuciła naukę w tej placówce. Póki co, nie zamierza rozpoczynać nauki w Monster High, pomimo tego, że wiele osób ją do tego namawia. Jej zwierzakiem jest kruk. Urodziła się w rodzinie normalsów w dniu szesnastych urodzin podpisała Księgę Bestii i sprzedała duszę diabłu, od tamtej pory jest na jego każde wezwanie, stara się nakłonić Amelie, aby zrobiła to samo. Po wstąpieniu do Kościoła Nocy rozpoczęła zupełnie nowe życie, jako zupełnie nowa osoba (nawiązanie do CAOS), odeszła od swojej normalskiej rodziny, która niedługo po jej odejściu została zamordowana. Na swojej drodze spotkała wampira, zakochała się w nim na zabój, lecz ten ją przechytrzył i wykorzystał. Zamienił ją w wampira, pogrążona w żałobie Elvira szukała pomocy wśród osób podobnych do siebie. Tak natrafiła na ród Purrmeow-Cullen, którzy powitali ją z otwartymi ramionami. Interesuje się modą, historią oraz okultyzmem. *'Giovanni Ivo Drago' - syn smoka, pochodzący z Włoch. Kochający wszystko co się błyszczy i świeci. Gdy się denerwuje, to dym wylatuje z jego nozdrzy, a gdy jest podekscytowany - zieje ogniem. Jak na Włocha, ma wyjątkowo ciemną skórę, pkrytą na ramionach, udach i czole zielono-niebieskimi, opalizującymi łuskami. Jego włosy, oraz oczy są ciemne. Często nosi golfy włożone w spodnie z wysokim stanem, zazwyczaj w kontrastującym kolorze. Interesuje się makijażem, jest drag queen, co nie było akceptowane przez rówieśników z jego poprzedniej szkoły. Obecnie, jest w związku z Cataleyą Russo, choć wcale na to nie wskazywało podczas pierwszego spotkania... Adoptowany od Czik ♥ *Giada - gorgona *August Elphaba Thropp - czarownica inspirowana Lucy z Winx (prawie wyłącznie pod względem koloru włosów) *zombie jednorożec *... - potwór z czarnej laguny *Janessa McCalloway - krowołaczka, wychowywała się na farmie. Postać zainspirowana Raven Symone oraz jednym z odcinków serialu That's So Raven, a mianowicie - "Don't Have a Cow" (stąd też rasa postaci i jej rysy twarzy). Uwielbia przetwory mleczne. Jej ojciec jest burmistrzem i przedsiębiorcą, wykupuje i sprzedaje farmy. Janessa jest osobą o rubensowskich, krągłych kształtach. *Mai Xia - reaktywacja starej postaci - Mami Xiezhi, kirin z Chin. *Michaela Velvet - duch, a właściwie biała dama, kochliwa, delikatna i małomówna. To beksa, która łatwo się poddaje i odpuszcza. Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym jest ciągły szloch i głośny płacz. Chodzi obwiązana w pasie łańcuchem i często zgarbiona. Kiedy płacze, pękają szyby i przewracają się stoły oraz krzesła. Ma kręcone orzechowe włosy i często zakłada białe, długie suknie. Adoptowana od Rochi ♥ Umarła w dniu swojego ślubu, została okrutnie zraniona przez swojego ówczesnego męża, za którego wyszła z przymusu, ten wbił jej sztylet w plecy, a *Harmony Space - siostra bliźniaczka Symphony Space. Adoptowana od Rochi ♥ kosmitka wychowana w bardzo muzykalnej rodzinie, jednak w odróżnieniu od rodziców i rodzeństwa, znacznie odstaje od reguły, bowiem jej pasją jest muzyka elektroniczna i przede wszystkim vaporwave. Ma obsesję na punkcie tego drugiego i gdyby mogła, nieustannie tworzyłaby nowe utwory i grafiki. Fascynuje się kulturą retro. Ponadto, nie rozwinęła w pełni swoich zdolności, wobec czego nie nadążała za innymi mieszkańcami swojej planety - Melodii. Holosexual. Fioletowo-miętowa skóra z charakterystycznymi znamionami, miętowe (farbowane) włosy. Uczyła się w szkole muzycznej na swojej planecie, ale została z niej wyrzucona. W ramach kary, rodzice wysłali ją na Ziemię. Dopiero oswaja się ze światem, upodobała sobie nowoczesną technologię. Aesthetic. Ubiera się w stylu ulzzang z domieszką holograficznych elementów. Uwielbia ubrania oversize, a także prześwitujące i odblaskowe elementy. Zdecydowanie przykuwa uwagę i jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona. *Summer Jawahrat Alsahra - mumia, pochodząca nie z Egiptu jak to zwykle bywa, a Zjednoczonych Emiratów Arabskich. Mumci tej, daaaleko do elegancji, jej charakter w pełnii zasłużył na imię, ponieważ kocha plażę. Ubiera troszkę za krótkie topy i szorty, co nie odpowiada nie tyle jej rodzicom, którzy szczycą się elegancją i tym podobnymi, ale także jej chlopakowi (do wyboru czy byłemu). Dziewczyna wspaniale gra w siatkówkę, siatkówkę plażową i ogólnie sporty z piłką idą jej jak z płatka. W przeciwienstwie do innych mumii, nie boi się wody albowiem posiada jakpewniewiększość jakiśtammagiczny artefakt. Dopóki nie zaczęła uczyć się w MH była jedynaczką, ale ostatnio dowiedziala się, że będzie mieć mlodszą siostrę co straaasznie jej się nie podoba. Feministka, uciekła z kraju wraz z ciotką do Stanów, aby tak rozpocząć nowe życie, gdyż sytuacja panująca obecnie w Arabii bardzo jej nie odpowiadała. Jej włosy są w odcieniu piaskowym, aczkolwiek są nieco wyblakłe. Oczy zaś, mają żółte zabarwienie. Adoptowana od Rochi ♥ *Caramelle Vanessa Loup - wilkołak, niemowa, nieśmiała, artystka. Swoje myśli i uczucia przekazuje za pośrednictwem obrazów, uwielbia sztukę. Jest jej sposobem na wyrażanie siebie. Ma nauczanie indywidualne. Adopotwana od Rochi ♥ Elvira moodboard.jpg Elvira w płaszczyku by A.G.jpg Elvira by A.G.jpg Elvira projekt 2 by A.G.jpg Elvira projekty 1 by A.G.jpg Elvira ID by A.G.jpg Janessa ID by A.G.jpg Janessa projekty 3 by A.G.jpg Janessa projekty 2 by A.G.jpg Janessa projekt 1 by A.G0002.jpg August ID by A.G.jpg August i Giada by A.G.jpg Giada projekty by A.G.jpg Syrenka headshot 2 by A.G.jpg Syrenka headshot by A.G.jpg Syrenka projekt by A.G.jpg Neomi projekty by A.G.jpg Headshoty - Neomi i Sana by A.G.jpg Giada ID by A.G.jpg Harmony projekt by A.G.jpg Melody Skullette.png Giovanni Skullette.png Summer Skullette.png Caramelle projekt 2 by A.G.jpg Caramelle projekty 1 by A.G.jpg Caramelle Skullette.png